Et si je te proposais un marché?
by Ma0rie
Summary: Nami travaille dans un vieux bar miteux. Son quotidien est fait de routine. Les mêmes têtes. Les mêmes regards voilés par l'alcool, les mêmes blagues salaces, mais quand la porte du trou dans lequel elle travail s'ouvre sa vie risque de changer, un peu...


Et si je te proposais un marché ?

Il est 10h lorsque j'entre dans le vieux pub irlandais qui se trouve au coins de la rue. Comme d'habitude ils se retournent, tous, sans exception. Je sais ce que je vaux, et je sais que, dans le coin, je suis de loin la plus belle.

Après avoir jeté un regard hautain à tout les ivrognes qui me reluquaient sans vergogne, je m'approche du bar et saute par-dessus.

-En retard Nami.

Mon patron. Un sombre con bien trop fier d'avoir perdu son bras en Irak.

-Le peu de client qui se présente ici c'est mon cul qui te les ramènes alors je pense pouvoir me permettre une petite heure de retard Skanks, répondis-je sur la défensive.

Il souffla mais acquiesça conscient que sans moi son taudis aurait mis la clé sous la porte depuis bel-lurette.

Il pointa ensuite une table, proche du bar.

Je savais ce que ça voulait dire « bouge ton fameux petit cul et va prendre les commandes », il ne se donnait plus la peine de me le dire, c'est tout.

J'attrape mon carnet et, une fois encore, je saute par-dessus le comptoir pour ensuite me rendre, un air nonchalant collé au visage vers la table.

-Je te sers quoi Smocker ?

-Comme d'hab'. Et apporte moi du feu en plus. Le mien viens de rendre l'âme.

Je tournais immédiatement les talons pour préparer le double wisky sec. Un geste devenu mécanique. Répétitif. Habituel.

Tout comme la main au cul que je reçoit quand je passe à côté du vieux sénile, les sourires goguenard, les regards rendus vitreux par l'alcool, et les blagues salaces.

J'ai besoin d'argent. Et dans le trou pommé dans lequel je me trouve il n'y a que deux moyens de gagner un peu d'argent -hormis celui de partir le plus loin possible- travailler comme serveuse dans le pub de Shanks ou devenir une des putes de Crocodile. Et je ne suis ni accroc au craque ni à l'exta, donc, pas assez désespérée pour bosser pou l'autre trou du cul.

13h. Les clients du matin sont rentrés cuver chez eux et dans une demie-heure ce sont ceux de l'après-midi qui débarquent.

Une demie-heure, soit pile le temps pour moi de prendre mon déjeuner tout en lisant mon magasine.

Je me place devant le comptoir de sorte à faire comprendre au quelques poivrot encore présent que je ne suis pas de service pour l'instant, puis, tout en croquant dans mon sandwich j'entame la lecture de ma revu. Ce mois-ci le reportage photos parle du Mexique. Le bouquin relate de l'histoire du pays, les endroits à visiter, son actuel situation économique, ses coutumes, son peuple... Très vite je me perds dans ma lecture et en sort seulement lorsque je remarque que quelqu'un me caresse l'épaule. Un geste que les ivrognes du coin ne font jamais, je me retourne, poings serrés, prête à envoyer un direct du droit.

-Quoi ? Fis-je sèchement.

Mon interlocuteur, un blond avec un seul œil visible et un sourcil pour le moins bizarre me souris et sa main descend sur ma taille.

-Jeune demoiselle, pourriez-vous, je vous pris, me dire ou trouver le serveur ou la serveuse ? Me demanda-t-il une moue sensuel sur les lèvres.

Je lui rend son sourire et le rouge lui monte au joue, ça pourrait presque être mignon si sa main n'était plus sur moi. Je m'approche un peu plus, le laissant croire que ce toucher ne me gêne en rien et penche ma tête vers la sienne.

-Si tu n'enlèves pas de suite ta main de là je te transforme en eunuque, clair ? Lui murmurais-je tandis que mes lèvres frôlait les siennes.

Il déglutit et s'écarta immédiatement. Bien. Tout en l'ignorant je reprends ma lecture. Le blond est parti pleurer vers ses amis, et, alors que j'en arrive au gang et cartel de drogue un brun au sourire candide s'approche à son tour, un affreux chapeau de paille sur la tête.

-Salut ! Excuse Sanji, il est toujours comme ça. Mais tu saurais pas ou trouver Shanks ?

Je relève les yeux de mon magasine et souffle bruyamment. Je regarde derrière lui et remarque un autre petit brun impressionné et un gars aux cheveux vert, qui, il faut le reconnaître, est sacrément appétissant.

Le mec au chapeau de paille de place devant moi et reprend :

-Si tu sais où je peux le trouver dis-le-moi s'il-te-plaît, il faut que je lui parle c'est important et...

Je ne l'écoutais plus, trop occupée à mater le canon du groupe. Musculature saillante, mate de peau, regard profond... Vraiment mon genre..

-Alors tu sais où il est Shanks ?

Je soufflai, et me tournant vers le fond du bar hurle :

-Shanks ! Y a du monde pour toi ici !

J'entends l'autre simplet grommelé et lorsqu'il descend le petit au chapeau de paille se jet sur lui. Mon patron se met à chialé comme un gosse et exaspérée je me retourne sandwich et magasine à la main vers la table la plus éloigné de tout ce foutoir.

-Nami sers-nous à boire ! Hurla le roux.

Je ne lève même pas les yeux et lui offre la vision de mon majeur dressé. Un rire rauque retentit juste devant moi. Le rire en question s'assoit devant moi.

-Zoro.

-Pardon ? Fis-je en relevant la tête prestement.

Quel ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque j'identifiais le canon à l'étrange chevelure verte.

-Je m'appelle Zoro. Il continua un sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres, et toi à en juger par l'ordre de Shanks tu es Nami ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Rétorquai-je.

Il attrapa une des mèches de mes longs cheveux roux et joua avec.

Je haussai un sourcil avant de reprendre :

-Tu fous quoi là ?

-Tu vois le blond de tout à l'heure ? Le dragueur à la manque ? Il va être fou de rage si j'arrive à t'embrasser.

-Je ne te laisserais pas m'embrasser.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois qui ne me laissa pas insensible et enroula la mèche qu'il tenais toujours autour de son poing nous rapprochant un peu plus.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça pourrait être très instructif pour toi..

J'hallucinais. Ce mec était bouffi d'orgueil. Et d'une manière assez tordue je dois l'avouer, ça me plaisait. J'ai vraiment le chic pour choisir les connards.

Je le fixai. Il était extrêmement séduisant. Et je suis d'une nature joueuse.

Je me penche vers lui et murmure :

-Combien tu à parier avec le gars au long nez ?

Il se décomposa. Pas de doute, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il resserra la prise sur mes cheveux.

-Comment tu l'as sue ?

-Il nous regarde depuis tout à l'heure... Soit il est tombé amoureux de mes courbes de rêves, ou des tiennes (son sourire revins à la charge à ce moment), soit il y a un truc louche. Et je suis sûre qu'il y a un truc louche.

Il haussa les épaules et se pencha encore un peu plus sur la table.

-Tu as raison. C'est un pari. Tu as repoussée le love-cook. Tu dois être la première d'ailleurs. C'est impressionnant.

-Combien ?

-500. Je t'en propose la moitié.

La proposition me fit exploser de rire. Vraiment, il était naïf.

-J'en veux 400.

-Il en est hors de question esp-

-Écoute mon grand, soit je te laisse m'embrasser et tu gagne 100 dollars, soit du en doit 500. Alors ?

Il fronça les sourcils et je souriais. Il était pris au piège et il le savait.

J'allais gagner l'équivalent d'une semaine de boulot en cinq minute, et en plus j'allais embrasser l'un des mecs les plus canons qui m'aie été donner de voir, si ça c'était pas le top !

-Bien. Mais ton apparences est trompeuse. Sous tes aires de fille bien roulée tu es une sorcières.

Un petit rire de gorge m'échappa alors que je replaçais mes cheveux sur mon épaule droite.

-Exactement. Mais tu n'es pas aveugle, tu vois bien le bouge dans lequel je bosse, je gagne pas des milles et des cents en pourboire et ma paye ne fait pas rêver... Je lui offris un sourire malicieux avant de reprendre, je n'ai pas le choix.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelques secondes sur le fait qu'il soit tomber sur le seul « démon » de ce trou pommé, ce qui accentua d'autant plus mon sourire.

-Bon tu m'embrasse ou tu allonges les 500 dollars ?

Il releva les yeux et un léger sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus encore jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôle les miennes, et, n'appréciant que très moyennement que l'on me fasse languir je me jette sur sa bouche, glissant ma langue sur le sienne, l'enroulant, fouillant sa cavité buccale. Il n'y a pas de doutes, cette homme sait embrasser parce que très vite d'une situation où je suis la dominante je me retrouve assise sur ses genoux, accroché à son t-shirt noir, alors qu'une de ses main été posé sur ma nuque dans un geste possessif.

Au loin un bruit de verre brisé, puis des sanglots et des cris, apparemment ce Zoro avait réussi son tour...

Lorsqu'il me relâcha il murmura :

-J'espère que tu as aimé parce que ça viens de me coûter 400 billets.

La remarque du vert me fit exploser de rire. Je me lève et me rassois, toujours hilare, pour finir mon déjeuner avant que mes poivrots de l'après-midi reviennent.

Le gars se lève et va rejoindre ses amis, du moment qu'il n'oublie pas de me payer...

-Nami, je te laisse gérer la boutique, je vais dans la salle de derrière avec Luffy et les autres, me crie mon patron.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui rétorque alors :

-qu'est-ce que ça peut m'foutre, ducon ?

Mon abruti de patron explose de rire et emmène les nouveaux venus dans la succursale du bar. Au même moment la porte s'ouvre. Je souffle et referme ma revu. Le service reprend.

Le soir-même, alors que je termine mon service et que je m'apprête à rentrer chez moi je remarque que je suis suivie. J'accélère le pas et m'engouffre dans la première ruelle sombre que je croise. J'examine d'ailleurs ma cachette de fortune.

A pars une forte odeur de pisse et des cartons il n'y a rien. Sauf un morceau de bois assez épais pour me servir de batte de baseball. Si mon stalker débarque je lui explose le crâne.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'inconnu passe devant ma ruelle et je lui assène un coup phénoménale dans l'estomac. Il se pli en deux sous l'effet de la douleur et alors que je lève au-dessus de ma tête mon arme de fortune il se redresse et me l'arrache pour ensuite me plaquer au mur derrière moi en hurlant :

-Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu es folle !

-Zoro ? Bordel de merde ! Nom de dieu ! Espèce de trou du cul à la con ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis, sombre con ?

-Doucement avec les insultes la rouquine, ensuite, il se trouve que j'ai oublié où je dormais et je voulais te demander si tu ne savais pas où je pourrais trouver un hôtel, et par la même occasion te filer ton frique, mais tu t'es mise à courir comme une dératée et à me frapper avant que d'avoir la moindre chances de m'écouter. Sale folle.

J'inspire profondément pour me calmer avant de reprendre :

-Il est plus de minuit, tu ne trouveras donc aucun hôtel, motel ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ouvert. Mais je te propose un marché. Si tu me donne 100 dollars en plus de ce que tu me doit déjà tu pourras dormir chez moi. Prendre une douche et même un petit déjeuner.

Il me fixe comme si j'étais complètement folle avec en plus un œil au milieu du front. Puis il regarde autour de lui. Notre petite bourgade est loin d'être accueillante et, en plus, un orage se prépare.

Il soupire profondément et j'ai l'impression de l'agacer fortement.

-J'accepte.

Un sourire triomphant étira mes lèvres et je tends la main vers lui, exprimant ainsi que je veux d'abord mon argent.

Il soupire lentement, comme pour se donner le courage pour ne pas me tordre le cou, plonge sa main dans sa poche arrière et me donne une petite liasse de billet. Je les compte soigneusement puis lui demande de me suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que je suis confortablement installée dans mon lit et m'apprête à m'endormir lorsque quelqu'un -Zoro- me rejoint. Je me redresse et allume la lampe de chevet.

-Je peux savoir, bordel, ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?

Il haussa les sourcils et eu le culot de paraître surpris !

-Barre toi de là avant que je ne te découpe en rondelle, ducon !

-J'ai payé 100 dollars et tu t'attendais à ce que je dorme dans le canapé de ton salon ? Tu te foutrait pas un peu de ma gueule toi aussi, par hasard ?

-Tu préfère dormir à la rue ? Dégage !

Ce con eu l'audace de ricaner avant de s'allonger dos à moi.

-Ferme là, je veux dormir.

Je vis rouge et lui collai un coup de pieds magistrale dans le dos qui le fit à peine bouger. Il grognât avant de m'attraper et de se hisser sur moi pendant qu'il immobilisait mes poignets au-dessus de ma têtes.

-Écoute, je suis crevé et je veux juste dormir. Mais je reste un homme, tu es plutôt bien roulé, et si tu baises aussi bien que t'embrasse je risque de passer l'une des meilleure nuit de ma vie, alors je vais te prévenir une seule fois. Si tu bouge, je te saute, clair ?

Je me fige immédiatement et un sourire moqueur barre le visage de Zoro. Je l'ai dis, je suis joueuse. J'aime les défis. Et ce gars, en plus de ne pas être affreux, venait, plus ou moins, de me mettre au défis de coucher avec lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je relève la tête et l'embrasse profondément, collant le reste de mon corps au siens.

Il répondit à mon baiser et sa langue caressa la mienne, doucement, longuement. Il se recula ensuite pour respirer et plongea dans mon cou qu'il mordilla, suça, lécha, embrassa me faisant frémir. Il était torse nu ce qui me permit de laisser mes doigts parcourir ses muscles saillant, retracer ses nombreuses cicatrices.

-Foutu sorcière, grogna-t-il toujours dans mon cou.

-La ferme soupirai-je.

Il me débarrassa vite de mon t-shirt et grogna lorsqu'il empauma mes seins et les massa, ensuite sa bouche remplaça sa main droite pendant que de la gauche il titillait mon téton déjà dressé.

Il était doué, si bien qu'il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de laisser échapper quelques gémissements de plaisirs.

Quand il mordilla mon seins je le griffai des épaules au bas de son dos, grognant de plaisir.

Lui aussi frémit et passa à la vitesse supérieur. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon ventre, s'attardant quelque peu sur mon nombril.

Ses mains qui avait délaissés mes seins pour redessiner mes courbes arrivèrent sur mes hanches puis plus bas. Il retira vite mon string et plongea au cœur de mon intimité, m'arrachant un cri de surprise qui se mua en plaisir.

Alors que j'allais venir Zoro se redressa, les yeux voilaient de désir, se débarrassa de son caleçon et, sans attendre se replaça entre mes cuisses et me pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins, m'arrachant un cris d'extase. Je relevais immédiatement les genoux, lui permettant ainsi d'aller et venir plus profondément encore. Je m'accrochai à lui et mordis profondément son épaule, ce qui lui arracha un grognement sourd.

Nos mouvements étés synchrone, amplifiant nos cris d'extase.

Lorsque je lui intimais d'accélérer l'allure il s'exécuta et m'embrassa, sa langue caressant la mienne. C'est lorsqu'il appuya sur mon clitoris de son pousse que j'explosai dans un cris de plaisirs retentissant.

-Tu baise aussi bien que tu embrasse, fit-il essoufflé.

-T'es pas mal non plus.

Je m'éloignai de lui et, quelques secondes plus tard sombrait dans les bras de Morphée.

Une semaine plus tard. Il est 11h30 quand je passe les portes de mon « magnifique » et très « classe » lieu de travail, c'est une ambiance de fête qui m'accueille.

Il y a toujours cette affreuse odeur d'alcool, tabac, transpiration et d'urine, toujours les mêmes ivrognes, mais aujourd'hui il y a des rires qui retentissent, ce qui n'ai pas normal.

J'examine la salle et repère le roux assis au comptoir, Luffy et Zoro l'encadrent, Ussop, lui est debout sur une table et raconte ses conneries devenues habituelles. Alors que Sanji fait le service.

Une semaine que ces quatre abrutis sont arrivés. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils sont venus foutre ici, mais ils apportent une certaine ambiance et depuis que la rumeur -parfaitement vrai- que je couche avec Zoro c'est répandue je n'ai plus eu le droit à ma main au cul, aux blagues scabreuse et, certains utilise même quelques formules de politesse. Finalement il est peut être utile, sans parler du généreux don de 500 dollars.

Shanks remarque enfin mon arrivée et jet un coup d'œil à la pendule avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Nami, tu es encore en retard.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Continue et je te vire.

Je lui adresse un regard blasé avent de lui rétorquer :

-Continue et tu fais faillite.

-Au moins rattrape tes heures !

Je crois les bras sous ma poitrine et le fusille du regard :

-Va te pendre, trou du cul !

Comme à mon habitude je saute par dessus le comptoir et commence mon service.

-Nami.

Je ne préfère pas répondre. Même si sa méchante réputation me sert on a la fâcheuse tendance de s'engueuler chaque fois qu'on s'adresse plus de trois mots. Ou à baiser comme des bêtes. Tout dépend de la situation.

-Nami, recommença-t-il.

Toujours aucune réponse et, pour lui montrer à quel point je me fous de ce qu'il compte raconter, je me tourne vers l'évier et lave les quelques verres sale.

Il se lève et je pense avoir gagner. Mais non. Quelques secondes plus tard il me balance sur son dos comme un vulgaire sac de patate et ne fait même pas attention aux coups que je lui donne.

-Tu veux quoi espèces de débile profond ?

-Te parler. C'est important.

Sans plus d'explications il se retire vers l'arrière-salle qu'il ferme à clé une fois à l'intérieure. Je me débats assez pour qu'il me lâche et je tombe lourdement sur les fesses, grimaçant de douleur.

Je me relève et me plante devant Zoro, poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés et prête à lu refaire le portrait, s'il croit que coucher avec moi deux, trois fois -bon d'accord, une bonne quinzaine- lui permet de faire tout ce qu'il veux il se trompe lourdement et je compte ben lui montrer à quel point.

-Tu veux quoi sombre con ?

-Fais attention à comment tu me parles la sorcière si tu veux pas que je t'attache, fit-il en me lançant un regard lubrique, exprimant ainsi les quelques idées que lui inspirait cette situation.

-Bon, tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux ou bien ?

-Je pars. Dans trois jours.

J'étais décontenancée. Tout ça pour... Pour ça ? Ce foutrait-il, par le plus grand des hasard, de ma gueule ?

-Que veux-tu, nom de dieu, que cela me foute ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Apparemment il s'attendait à ce que je chiale ou quoi ?

Je repris alors, histoire d'éclaircir la situation.

-OK, on a couché ensemble quelques fois, c'était d'ailleurs super le temps que ça a durer mais ça s'arrête là. J'vais pas m'effondrer en pleur à tes pieds et te supplier de rester. Bordel, je sais même pas ce que toi et tes potes foutez dans ce trou pommé !

Je mentais. Je m'étais attachée à lui. A nos disputes. Au fait qu'il dorme chez moi. Je vais me sentir un peu seule quand il s'en ira, mais il est hors de question que je lui en parle. Merde ! Avec ma poisse il va penser que je suis amoureuse, ce qui n'ai pas le cas ! Je l'aime bien. Il est canon et plutôt drôle, et ne parle pas pour rien mais ça s'arrête là !

Je reporte mon attention sur lui et remarque son froncement de sourcils.

-J'voulais juste te prévenir.

-T'aurais pas pu le faire las-bas ? Je bosse merde !

Il s'écarte alors de mon passage et, de la main désigne la porte.

-Je te laisse bosser alors, répondit-il avec un air dur collé au visage.

Je me déplace, déverrouille la porte et avant de sortir je me sens attirée contre le torse massif de Zoro.

Il me redresse le visage et m'embrasse. Lorsqu'il met fin au baiser je lui demande en lui caressant le visage :

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Nami, ici, je suis en vacance... En quelques sorte.

-En vacance ? Ici ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Si Luffy, Ussop, Sanji et moi sommes ici c'est parce qu'on est venu voir notre Sergent chef. Avant que tu m'interrompe, oui, on est des militaire. On faisait parti du même régiment que Shanks, il a sauvé la vie de Luffy et est revenu ici suite à sa blessure. On devaient rester un mois mais on a été rappelés pour lutter contre le conflit en Afrique du sud.

Merde.

Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

Après un long silence je calais ma tête contre son épaule.

-Tu vas revenir ?

Un rire rauque lui échappa et il resserra son étreinte.

-Si je ne meure pas, oui.

-C'est pour ça toutes ces cicatrices, murmurai-je, quelques peu sonnée par ses révélations.

-Entre autre.

Comme pour me rassurer il me frotta le dos de haut en bas et embrassa le sommet de ma tête.

C'est la que je compris.

-On est pas ensemble. On est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, souvent tu me tape sur le système... T'es pas super romantique, loin de là, mais je peux pas nier qu'il y a un truc.

-Je peux pas le nier non plus, murmura-t-il.

Je m'accrochais à lui et murmurai :

-On marchande toujours, hein ? Pour tout. Alors voilà, je te propose un marché. Si dans deux ans tu n'es plus militaire, que tu t'ennuie et que tu passe près d'ici, demande à Shanks ma nouvelle adresse, mon numéro et viens me retrouver.

Je redressai la tête et remarquai qu'il serrai les dents. Et imperceptiblement il se raidit. A chaque marché conclut il était toujours perdant.

-En échange de quoi ? Fit-il, méfiant.

-De moi.

-Tu t'offres ? Et qu'est-ce que je gagne à être avec toi ?

Je souris, malicieuse malgré la tristesse qui, je le savais, perçait dans mon regard.

-Le meilleur coup de ta vie, quelqu'un pour te faire à manger et le ménage.

Il explosa de rire.

-C'est vrai. Marché conclut. Dans deux ans. Pas une semaine de plus. Sinon, tu ne m'attendra plus, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

Il m'embrassa pour celer notre accord.

2 ans plus tard.

Il était 11h00 et j'étais assise sur une plage mexicaine, à observer le va et viens des vagues.

Il était parti il y a deux ans.

Et, conformément à notre marché, je l'ai attendu. Bon, loin du bouge dans lequel je bossai.

Je l'attends, et si, ce soir, il n'est pas à mes côtés, je considérerais notre marché comme nul.

Je me contente de sourire en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille droite.

N'empêche, ça me ferait un peu chier qu'il ne vienne pas.

Bon, d'accord, ça m'emmerderai complètement.

Mais, durant les trois jours avant son départ j'ai découvert un autre visage. Tendre, parfois. Affectueux.

J'ai aussi appris qu'en vérité il n'y a jamais eu de pari avec Ussop et que le soir même Zoro et les autres devaient dormir dans le bar, et qu'en vérité il tenait à me raccompagner. Je me suis un peu moquée de lui, mais dans le fond, j'étais touchée.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je me retrouvais soulevé du sol.

Je collai immédiatement un directe du gauche à mon assaillant et ce dernier me lâcha. Je tombais lourdement sur le sable et me relevais de suite pour partir en courant, sans même jeter un coup d'œil au connard.

Après seulement quelques enjamber je me retrouvais plaqué au sol, face à face à mon agresseur.

Et je me mis à pleurer.

-Chiale pas.

-Putain ! Tu m'as fais peur trou du cul !

-Toujours aussi polie.

-Connard ! Fallait pas m'aborder comme ça !

-Jamais contente espèce de sorcière ! J'aurais pas dû venir ici !

-Bah tu peux toujours te barrer !

Un sourire en coin orna son visage et alors qu'il se penchait assez sur moi pour que je sente son souffle chaud sur mon visage, il m'embrassa, m'arrachant un gémissement de volupté. Aussitôt je me cambrai contre lui et sa main vint se placer sur ma taille.

Lorsque je me séparais de l'homme au dessus de moi, je souris, et il y répondit.

-Je suis là Nami. J'ai respecté ma part du marché, et toi ?

-Moi aussi, Zoro.

-Alors tu m'appartiens ?

-C'est ce qui été prévu, non ?

Il plongea dans mon cou, et alors qu'il m'embrassait il murmura :

-Je crois que je me sus encore fait roulé. Je gagne peut être un bon coup, mais une casse-couille, aussi.

Cet OS est un peu long et autant dire que Luffy, Ussop, et Sanji servent de faire-valoir.. Pour une fois je change aussi de point de vue. Il n'est plus omniscient mais interne.

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plus !

Merci !


End file.
